Memorandum Est
by Kayoshi
Summary: A One Shot in commemoration of September 11th 2001. We will never forget.


I do not own Naruto or any of its associated names, brands, etc. I also do not own any of the poetry referenced in this work.

This is in commemoration of the events of September 11th 2001, 11 years to the day from when this was posted.

* * *

In Memorandum

* * *

September 11th 2001

* * *

Lieutenant Colonel Naruto Namikaze watched in shock as he saw the plane crash into the North Tower.

"ALRIGHT PEOPLE, I WANT ALL TEAMS READY TO DEPLOY, WE'RE NOT WAITING FOR ORDERS ANYMORE. I WANT CHOPPERS THERE HELPING FIVE MINUTES AGO," he yelled out to the PJs waiting for the order. He knew several of them were crying as they watched, but he couldn't stop himself from feeling proud as not a single one questioned his commands. They all knew that the possibility of action without receiving orders, particularly for a group as highly trained as they were, would land them in Military Court for disorderly conduct was very real. But this was what they were meant to do; it was why every single one of them had signed up. The American people needed them. They were calling out for help and just like the oath they all took, they'd heed the call. That others may live.

Naruto nodded to his 2IC, Master Sargeant Timothy 'Timmy' Clark. The Sargeant put on his gear and climbed onto the side of their Blackhawk helicopter. The chopper ride was one of the most difficult things Naruto had had to bear in his whole life, and as they were reaching the northern coast of New Jersey, they all got to see the explosion of the second tower.

"FALL INTO FORMATION, WE START FROM THE TOP DOWN. LET THE CIVVIES TAKE CARE OF THE LOWER FLOORS. NOW I CAN'T PROMISE ANY OF YOU A RIDE BACK, BUT TODAY YOUR COUNTRY HAS ASKED YOU TO FULFILL THE OATH WE ALL TOOK WHEN WE SIGNED UP FOR THIS. REMEMBER THE OATH BOYS, IT IS MY DUTY AS A PARARESCUEMAN TO SAVE LIVES AND AID THE INJURED. I WILL BE PREPARED AT ALL TIMES TO PERFORM MY ASSIGNED DUTIES QUICKLY AND EFFICIENTLY, PLACING THESE DUTIES BEFORE PERSONAL DESIRES AND COMFORTS. THESE THINGS I DO, SO THAT OTHERS MAY LIVE."

He smiled as all 62 PJs with him repeated, "SO THAT OTHERS MAY LIVE."

When they were able to see the streets near the World Trade Center most of them broke out in tears, not just because of the situation, but because out on the streets…people were cheering for them. Several Fire Engines honked their horns as they passed by, their sirens turning on. The sixteen helicopters proceeded in a neat line until they were able to surround the building where they started to use any foothold they could get to jump onto the floors above where the planes had it.

Naruto took out his radio and clicked it, "All police personnel this is Lieutenant Colonel Naruto Namikaze, my command and I are here to help. We'll be going through the upper floors as best we can. Inform us if you know of anyone that is stuck in a high risk area so that we can get out people we know are there and lessen the amount of time we might have to spend searching. Also, if you can make contact with anyone inside please instruct them to head to the south west corner

* * *

CNN News:

* * *

"_Twelve minutes after the second plane hit, everyone in New York was greeted by a sight for sore eyes as sixteen Air Force Pararescue Jumper Teams, or PJs, appeared on the horizon. The sixteen teams, temporarily based out of McGuire, are led by Lieutenant Colonel Namikaze who took out several of his team's parachutes and using a grapple was able to get them into the hands of civilians stuck on the higher floors. Colonel Namikaze and his teams have gone in several dozen times to those floors which Firemen cannot access or have deemed too unstable for rescue. I would like to ask the American public, to please say a small prayer to these brave men and women, whom today have responded above and beyond the call of duty. They along with the firefighters, the police, and the normal citizens who have joined together to help in this difficult time deserve a moment of thanks. So if you see a firefighter who needs a glass of water, or a policeman that needs a towelcloth to dry off, We ask that you give it to them, these brave men and women are laying down their lives to save as many people as they can._

* * *

COLONEL! WE NEED TO GET OUT OF THIS FLOOR, IT'S NOT GOING TO HOLD!" yelled Mendez, and Naruto nodded.

"You head out, I'm going to make a final sweep through and then I'll go and join you," responded Naruto, and Mendez looked conflicted before he turned around and grabbed Naruto, pushing him out the window…just as the floor collapsed on top of him. Naruto cursed as he pulled his parachute pin, falling to the ground softly.

"Sir!" yelled out a policewoman and he turned to face her, "We're still trying to get survivors out, but the press wants to know if you'd give the public a basic statement and maybe few encouraging words. I know that it's not supposed to be done sir, but to be honest…this whole situation's fucked up, and a lot of these people could use someone to look up to. When we saw those choppers in the air…hell the only reason the fighters and us didn't break out cheering with the civvies is that we had work to do,"

"I'm not normally one for statements uhm…" he paused as he looked for her tag.

"Sergeant Richards sir, I was off duty when they called to ask that we all report here. I'm sorry sir, but most of these guys; well they don't know what they're doing but they're just trying to help. They need someone to tell them that we can get through this, that we've got people fighting for us too," said the young policewoman with a great deal of conviction.

Naruto looked at her for a moment before giving a small sigh and nodding, "Alright, take me to where I need to meet the press."

She led him to a small press van and Naruto saw the CNN representative rushing up to him.

* * *

CNN News:

* * *

"_Colonel Namikaze, many people are looking to your men and yourself to lead them. Is there something you would like to say to the American Public?"_

_Naruto nodded and said, "More than five hundred people have come here from all around the metropolitan area to help, and above all else; these are the heroes that you should be congratulating. My men and I, we're trained for this, we see this; and to us it's our duty, our job. But these people, the brave men and women that are here to help, not because it's they're duty, but because they sincerely want to help…those are the heroes today. The firefighters, the police, Search and Rescue, and all the volunteers here helping out are the ones you should be thanking. As for everything else, well today has changed America…I don't think there's anyone on this planet that could deny that, but we'll get through this just like we always have. When Pearl Harbor was attacked, this country unified like never before and created the greatest economic and military superpower on Earth, so even though all our hearts go to those that have lost someone today…I can promise you that everyone here is doing their utmost to help those we can."_

"_Thank you Colonel,"_

* * *

The news lady smiled at Naruto, tears softly coming down her face, but he paid them no heed as he nodded and rushed back towards the Twin Towers. He continued going into the buildings until the lower floors started to collapse and while receiving a bottle of water from a teen who was handing them out, he felt the final collapse. Grabbing the teen and putting her between the fire engine where the bottles were and protecting her from the release of any debris that might go towards them. After a few seconds he realized that it was over and collapsed to the ground utterly spent. Moving over to a police car, he sat down in it and asked for a status update from his teams. He received notice that twenty six of them had died.

* * *

A Month Later:

* * *

"Lieutenant Colonel Naruto Namikaze, please step forward," said President Bush. Naruto stood up and walked over to the president and saluted him, "For your exemplary actions on September 11, and for your dedication to your country, going far above and beyond the call of duty. After receiving a recommendation from the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff, I hereby authorize your immediate promotion to Brigadier General. I am also proud to present you with the Air Force Cross, for acts of valor and courage far above those expected of your duties."

Naruto waited as they unpinned his eagle and pinned the single star on his uniform before saying, "Thank you Mr. President."

"We would also like it if you would give a speech to commemorate the events of one month ago," said the President, and Naruto nodded solemnly. He'd already been expecting that to be asked, but it was still difficult to hear it. Walking up to the podium he coughed softly and prepared to speak.

"On September 11th, exactly one month ago, my teams and hundreds of other civilian personnel bore witness to the most heinous attack ever made against our country. Like many others who saw the first plane hit the World Trade Center's North Tower, I immediately mobilized what help I could to the Trade Center. You've all heard me say it more than once, but the real heroes of that day, were those that helped not because of their job, or because they had to, but because they _wanted_ to. This event will forever be marked in our memories, every person in this country, from newborns to seniors will remember this day for the rest of their lives. But some good can come out of this terrible event. For the first time in years, we stand not as a people divided: Republicans, Democrats, Independents, Man, Woman, Child, Adult, Black, White, Asian, Latino, or Caucasian…but rather, as a single people. Americans. Yes, we paid this price with blood, and that can never be forgotten, but if nothing else…don't let the deaths of those today be meaningless. On that day, we were shown that even in a time of crisis, we are one people. No one that day cared who was Black, White, Asian, Caucasian, or Latino. That day we were only one thing…Human. I'd like to say just one final thing, a small poem by William Ernest Henley: 'Out of the night that covers me. Black as the pit from pole to pole. I thank whatever gods may be, for my unconquerable soul. In the fell clutch of circumstance, I have not winced nor cried aloud. Under the bludgeonings of chance, my head is bloody but unbowed. Beyond this place of wrath and tears, looms but the horror of the shade. And yet the menace of the years, finds and shall find me unafraid. It matters not how strait the gate, how charged with punishments the scroll. I am the master of my fate. I am the captain of my soul'. We can never bow our heads, we stand proud. As John Dickinson once wrote, 'Then join hand in hand, brave Americans all! By uniting we stand, by dividing we fall!'."


End file.
